emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7367 (10th December 2015)
Plot Debbie tries to encourage Ross to make an effort with Sarah who is not enjoying his presence around the cottage. Rishi, Priya and Nikhil are concerned to find Jai hasn't returned home overnight. Rishi fears that he may have ended up back in hospital. Megan is puzzled by Sam's odd behaviour. He ignores Jai's mobile as it rings. Brenda feels guilty when she summises that Bob's rash was brought on by some new washing powder she had bought. She mentions to Carly that it's Bob's birthday tomorrow and she wants to push the boat out in order to cheer him up. Paddy gives Debbie an idea on getting Ross and Sarah to bond. Sandy is suspicious as he eyes Laurel trying to make arrangements with Ashley. He confronts her, believing she still has feelings for Ashley. Laurel insists they are just friends. Sam makes his way to the lockup where Jai kept Charity prisoner last year. Nikhil asks around the village and discovers that no-one has seen Jai since yesterday. Sam is relieved to find Jai still alive in the container but Jai warns him that he's in big trouble when he gets out. Sam breaks the news that by the time he gets out Megan will already be gone. Carly tries to come up with something extravagant for Bob's birthday. Debbie asks Ross to spend time with Sarah, helping her to bake cakes for a school sale. She forces Sarah to go along with it, threatening to cancel Christmas if she doesn't. As Sam leaves Jai alone in the container, Jai works out he is being kept prisoner until Megan leaves. Laurel tries to assure Sandy that she wouldn't add to her troubles by lusting after an ex and that she's aware of how happy Ashley is with Harriet and wouldn't jeopardise that. She eyes Ashley and Harriet enviously from a distance. Sarah tricks Ross into leaving her alone with Jack and Moses while he goes to buy icing for the cakes, telling him Debbie leaves her all the time and that she needs to trust him. Ross agrees on the condition she doesn't touch anything until he returns. Once he leaves, Sarah puts the cakes into the oven. Megan discovers Jai has gone missing. Sarah sets Ross up as the smoke alarm goes off. She calls Debbie saying Ross has left them alone and the oven is on fire. Debbie rushes back to the cottage. Leyla is disappointed that Megan isn't prepared to build bridges with her. Megan confronts Sam over his strange behaviour and Sam confesses that Jai barged his way into the cottage last night having found out about her pregnancy. She's concerned when Sam mentions he's made sure he won't be able to get to her before she leaves. Back at the container, Jai breaks his way out. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Tenant's Cottage - Back garden *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Interior *Frampton Wood *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Paddy Kirk refers to Debbie Dingle being fostered by him and Emily Kirk and joining them in Episode 3337 (24th December 2002). He also refers to getting Aaron Livesy to warm to him by helping him to train a dog in 2009. Memorable dialogue Brenda Walker: (to Bob Hope regarding cakes in the café) "You're being a bit generous with that cream." Carly Hope: "Don't you mean a bit rash?" Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes